The Legend of Link
by CasualClassicGamer
Summary: An original storyline set in the Zelda universe with recurring characters who may have different roles. I'll do my best not to wind up following the same story as the game or anything. I'm open to criticism or suggestions, so feel free to contribute. Hope you enjoy. -BB
1. Prologue - The Unraveling

**Prologue**

_From the perspective of Gandor of the Desert_

It's almost dusk. I've been walking for 2 days now without rest. If I walk through the night I can make it to a small town by dawn and have somewhere to sleep. That should work. They won't be able to find me there.

Another fucking 12 hours of walking…. Won't it look suspicious if I check into an Inn so early in the morning and sleep all day? What if they report strange activity there…. Word would reach the King of my whereabouts.

Alright I guess I won't sleep until I'm in Hyrule… that's 4 more days….. Can I really walk 4 more days without sleep or food? I have to…. I have to if I want to reach Hyrule! I can be free there!

I'm lucky I know this desert so well or I'd have been lost before I made it to the first town. I'll be pretty happy once I never have to return to this desert again. Hard to believe…. I'm about to start a completely new life! In Hyrule!

**Chapter 1**

**The Unraveling**

Link jolted upright from his bed. He looked out the window and saw the sky was still dark. He panted as he recalled what he had just seen.

A small farming community out in the woods. The folks there were much taller than those of his village. In his dream, Link stood at the top of a hill and watched the villagers go about their business. He could have been standing there for a few minutes, or maybe all day, Link had no idea. The people worked diligently without break, even the children. Link opened his eyes as he returned to reality.

This site was odd to Link, as he had grown up in a very secluded forest with a very different culture.

Link lived among the Kokiri, a tribe of inhabitants who would appear as just children. No Kokiri had ever left the forest in Link's life time, and it was common belief that anyone who leaves the forest will die.

But why would he leave? His life was of comfort and play. Currency did not exist; a mild form of barter system was used, mostly exchanging of favours. Link had no biological family, although he had grown up with several brothers and sisters. He always had his cohort looking out for him. He never had to work a day in his life. The only time he had to put in any labour was once a week when he worked with Mido to collect beans and other raw foods, and cook them to feed the tribe. This was part of a rotation system amongst the tribe where groups of Kokiri were responsible for providing a meal once a week, minimizing work.

All in all, Link's life was pretty casual. His day usually consisted of playing games with his friends, exploring the confines of the forest, climbing trees, and practising with his slingshot. He felt very at home in the forest, yet somehow distant from his brethren. He was starting to notice some unusual differences between him and the rest of the Kokiri. It was not very often a Kokiri grew to be taller than 4 and a half feet, and that tended to be the older folks, the growth rate of a Kokiri being quite slow. Link was only 16 years of age, quite young by most Kokiri standards, but he was bordering on 5 and a half feet. While Link also possessed pointed ears, his were angled sharply as opposed to how the Kokiri were.

None of Link's friends had ever questioned his physical alterations. None had known Link's mother, but whenever he asked they just said it wasn't that uncommon to be that tall. He still had his doubts of course. It was normal to not have met one's mother in the forest, being as a female will die giving birth. No Kokiri had ever met their own mother, but it surprised Link that not one person could say they knew Link's mother during life. The house built in the tree that he had inherited was supposedly his father's, whom Link had also never met. The only explanation of Link's residence in the Kokiri forest was that he was found in an empty house on the outskirts of the village, abandoned. Many told him that after his mother died, his father left the forest. No one could tell him why or who either of his parents were.

Link went to lay back down, hoping he could get some sleep before dawn. His dream had troubled him, but there was nobody he could talk to about it. He had been having dreams like that lately. None of them made any sense, but he felt that something was different. He was just not sure what it was. He rolled over and in time fell asleep. He hadn't noticed that he was being watched.


	2. Adventure Time

**Chapter 2**

**Adventure Time with Link and Mido™**

Link woke late the next day, having missed breakfast. He changed into his traditional green tunic and cap. On his way out the door, he grabbed his slingshot and his bag of seeds. He exited the main room and promptly hopped down the tree. He began heading to the river to bathe when Saria and Mido intercepted him.

"Well-rested there sunshine?" Mido teased, "I saved you some breakfast if you're hungry."

Saria noticed Link was not quite with it. She tried to grab his attention, "Hey Link you feelin' alright?"

"Yeah," Link replied, "just a little behind on some sleep. And no thanks Mido, I'm not hungry. I was just on my way to the river."

Mido nodded "Fair enough. You still wanna check out that marsh later today?"

Link nodded in reply, "Give me half an hour? I'll meet you at your house."

"Sure thing," Mido said looking at Saria.

"Need me to pick anything up for you Link? I've got some time to kill," Saria asked him.

"No, but thank you," Link responded.

15 minutes later, Link was at the river stripping down to his shorts. He hopped into the stream and relaxed. As usual, he surveyed the forest while he bathed. After soaking for a few minutes, he noticed something peculiar in the distance. He climbed out of the water, dried, and quickly dressed once again before going to examine what appeared to be a fallen bird.

As he got closer, he realized it was infact a bird with its wing clipped, but it was not a bird he had seen before. He was used to seeing sparrows and robins, and the odd bird of prey up in the trees. This bird had dark feathers, a dark beak, dark eyes, and dark talons. To someone from outside the forest, this bird was clearly a raven, but Link was completely thrown off by this foreign bird.

Despite the creature being strange to Link, he was concerned by the bird's broken wing. The forest was a place of life and Link had spent his entire life living around growth and natural repair. He was not sure what to do. He had had his own wounds treated in the village with a powder mixed by various elders. Judging by the bird's blood loss, Link did not think he would have that long. Link was shaking now. He had never witnessed a death before and was not sure if he could help the bird. He continued to cup the bird as he ran to the stream. The bird's tiny body was starting to move less and less. Link frantically tried to think of something to do. The village was too far away and he had no means to heal the bird.

The bird was nearly motionless when Link froze and said a word that he had heard in his mind for a while.

"Ordona."

He placed the bird gently on the ground. Link was debating whether the bird should be buried when it sprang up. Link stepped back, confused. The bird walked around while stretching its wings. Its left wing seemed as if it had never been damaged. After a moment, the bird took off and landed on an upper tree branch. Link stared at it in confusion as the bird was happily free again; taking its leave it was soon out of sight.

Link stood there for a moment, wondering what happened. He had felt a brief surge in what he thought was the bird's final minute. For a split second, he had felt the bird's pain in his left arm, and the unorganized thoughts going through its head. Panic. Despair. Submission. After a minute of standing out in the middle of nowhere, he decided he should probably get back and meet up with Mido and Saria.

_How am I going to explain this one?_ He wondered.

Back at Mido's house, Saria and Mido were waiting there when Link arrived. Saria gave Link a worried look having seen that he was shaken up, but said nothing.

"Shall we?" Mido prompted.

Link and Saria nodded as they set out to the marsh. Saria and Mido were both dressed in the same traditional sense as Link. Saria brought her wood ocarina, while Mido brought his esteemed sword that he wore sheathed on his back. The three of them traversed the forest, playing childish games along the way, singing songs and stopping to climb the odd tree for a lookout view.

Link refrained from mentioning the bird. He was still afraid, and was worried that if others learnt of him healing a bird with some kind of spell, he would be further outcast. Something felt different still. He felt much more aware of the presences around him. Mido's and Saria's demeanor were the most prominent, but if he really focused he could sense the smallest bug amongst the twigs. He had an idea to put his senses to the test. He stopped the crew at the next slight clearing and pulled out his slingshot.

"Mido," he said grabbing a seed, "grab a pinecone and throw it as hard as you can away from us."

Mido raised an eyebrow as he slowly picked up a pinecone, "Uhm, ok which direction do you want me to thow it?" he said winding up.

"Doesn't matter," Link replied "Just don't tell me where," he instructed, aiming his slingshot to the ground and pulling back the sling.

The next few seconds wound up being kind of a blur for Link. Mido whipped the pinecone at an angle that it flew horizontally across Link's range of vision at a high velocity. By the time the pinecone was in alignment with Link's nose, he had taken aim and released the seed. Link shook off the chill and looked at the ground to see a shattered pinecone about 6 yards ahead of him.

Mido gave a laugh "Someone trynna show off? Props though, that was impressive Link," he said excited.

Saria looked as if she could not refrain any longer. "Link is something going on? You seem very different today and I'm worried about you." After Link remained silent, she walked closer and looked him right in the eye, "You're holding something back. You have to tell someone eventually so tell us. We're your friends and you can trust us."

"Yeah," Mido piped up, "You know if something's up you can tell us about it Link."

Link thought about it a moment, "Just felt lucky," he said, seeing Saria frown, "But I have been feeling ill lately," he threw in. He accepted that he would have to tell his friends soon, but he was not ready to do it yet. He gestured onward "Let's keep going."

His friends accepted it and continued on with Link. Within a few minutes they reached an unfamiliar cave. The three of them surveyed it for a few minutes. Naturally Link knew Mido would want to go inside, but this day he felt he wanted to explore it too. He felt like he had nothing to lose there. He also knew Saria would be reluctant. It wasn't just her, but most Kokiri would shy away from a cave. Along with their belief that leaving the forest will cause one to die, many of the stories passed down in Kokiri culture involve heroes going into caves and never returning, this being some of the roots of the Kokiri's settled nature.

"Well," Mido said taking a step forward, "shall we?"

"You can't be serious Mido," Saria said rolling her eyes "that is so like you. But c'mon you know better than that. By now we're at the edge of our forest. For all we know that cave could lead to the outside world," she said, almost flinching at the thought, "I'm surprised you'd go any closer than you already are."

"The outside world, eh?" Link thought aloud, "We haven't checked that one out yet."

Saria's eyes widened "You too link?! No, please don't do this, guys. We've already established that there's strange activity going on. I just don't think this is a good idea…"

"Oh c'mon Saria," Mido began,

"No," Link interrupted, "She's right, we've never even seen this cave before. Mark it on the map, Mido, so next time we come this way we can bring more people."

Mido did as Link suggested and stood there quietly, disappointed. Link pressed the group to keep going for now. While they walked, his mind kept going back to that cave, still curious to check it out. He could sense Mido's suspense too. Saria exerted a much more calm demeanor. Link was lost in his new sense ability when he noticed that when he touched Saria's presence, she pressed back. He thought he was imagining it at first, but after he tested it again he confirmed it. Saria knew. Had she been able to do this longer than Link? Did she know something Link did not? Now Link wanted answers, but Mido's presence was still very unaware. He decided to let it go for now.

Link had been so lost in thought he did not notice Mido and Saria stop. When he looked up, he saw a wider clearing than before, with what looked like several houses made similarly to the houses built in trees in his village. These ones looked older, like they had not been touched in quite some time. When Link reached out with his senses, he felt nothing in this area. Not a single insect bird or plant. What he did feel was a faint presence in the distance. Looking to the other side of the clearing, he saw another small passage. As he walked closer, he could feel the presence calling from the passage. He wondered if Saria could feel it too.

"What could this be?" Mido wondered aloud.

"An abandoned village," Saria said, almost grimly, catching Link and Mido's attention.

"You been here before, Saria?" Link asked suspiciously.

"N-no," Saria replied, trying to go back to her usual cheerful self, "Just going by what I see. Should we check it out?"

Link and Mido were a little surprised by her lack of initial skepticism. They both nodded but opted to stick together this time around. They set down the main path, with half a dozen houses on either side. They first went to the second house on the left. They climbed up a latter to about halfway up the tree before stepping into the main room. Inside the tree was a linear room with a simple bed made of wood. On the far wall was a slab of wood with faded engravings. The language appeared to be similar to that of the Kokiri, but none of them could make out what it said. The only comprehensible writing was a series of numbers in a vertical column. Link had the feeling someone was keep track of some kind of record.

Link stepped outside and waited while Saria and Mido kept surveying the house. The other houses seemed similar in design, some of them with entrances at the base of the trunk rather than up high. When the other two were finished, they walked to the final house, one with a red painted roof. Upon walking in, the room seemed much wider than that of a regular house, even in Link's village. At the back of the room was a set of finely crafted shelved mounted on the wall. A wooden counter stood between the three of them and the shelves. Link was the first to step forward. On the shelves at the back were a bundle of frail arrows, some dark round objects, appearing to be inactive bombs, and several empty slots.

"So this was at one point a shop," Link theorized, "And when the village was abandoned, someone took the more valuable belongings."

"So why did the inhabitants flee the village? Have you ever heard any tales of an abandoned forest village?" Mido wondered, "Maybe if we ask someone in our village they can tell us the story behind this."

"Perhaps," Link said, "Saria, are you alright?" he asked turning to Saria, who looked rather pale.

"Y-yeah," she stuttered, trying to retain her appearance as healthy, "I'm fine. This is just kind of spooky," she said with a laugh.

Now Link was the one who wanted to ask questions. He refrained once again and exited the run-down shop. The three of them made one last stop before approaching the passage. They climbed a ledge before coming to another tunnel. Link detected only blurs of life signals from this area. There was a sign next to the entrance. This time, Link could make out the engravings. The sign read:

_The Lost Woods _

_Beware; all who get Lost will become Stalfos,_

_All who enter will become Lost._

"Is it a practical joke?" Mido wondered aloud.

"Perhaps," Link said, "But I have a feeling we're not prepared enough to find out."

"We should ask someone in the village about this area," Saria agreed.

"Seriously guys?" Mido said disappointed, "We're going to wimp out on this one too?" he asked.

"If it's not broken, don't fix it," Link declared and turned around.

Saria followed promptly, soon followed my Mido. The three finally approached the strange passage. They treaded along the narrow corridor around a few turns before reaching a much larger clearing, with a massive rotting tree in the middle. They stood there for several minutes studying the tree. It appeared to have been dead for atleast a decade. From Link's knowledge of trees, a tree this large would take quite a long time to decompose. Link was the first to take a step closer. He continued until he was at the base of the trunk and looked directly up.

"What would you say, fifty feet Link?" Mido guessed, "A hundred?"

"Definitely larger than any tree I've come across around here," Link confirmed as he began to scale it. This time Mido was the skeptical one. He watched as Link and Saria made their way up the thick trunk. Link and Saria were perhaps 30 feet up the tree before Mido caught up. The three of them spent the next hour or so just climbing. The top was in view, but it never seemed to get any closer, nor did the ground look any further away.

It was mid-afternoon when they reached the peak. Link had kept his mind on his work the entire time, so he was surprised to find himself at the top. He looked around in amazement.

The forest continued for miles, but beyond that in the distance he saw things he had never seen before. His only knowledge of what they were was what he had heard in stories passed down in the village. He saw plains, rivers, sea, mountains, and at the extent of the vision, a great structure made of stone. He stared in awe as his friends joined him. They too shared his surprise. No Kokiri had ever had a glimpse of the outside world before. Although their view was very limited by the distance, the three of them felt as if they were the first of their race in history to venture this far.

"So… what are we looking at?" Mido asked, not expecting an answer.

It was Saria who provided an answer. "The Kingdom of Hyrule."


	3. Accession

**Chapter 3**

**Accession**

Link woke early the next day. He did not waste time getting to the stream to bathe. As he went about his hygienic routine, he once again wondered whether he was making the right decision.

Link, Saria, and Mido had agreed not to tell the folks in the village about their climb to the top of the tree. They knew the Kokiri would be skeptical at the thought of their own kin acting curiously towards the outside world. The three of them had made plans to meet up this day to explore the cave. Link was still going over the details in his head as he finished bathing and got dressed. It had been Saria who brought up the idea. After Link and Mido bombarded her with questions due to Saria's knowledge of their view (none of which she answered), they agreed to make the same journey the following day. Link and Mido were still completely in the dark as to why Saria had changed her mind, but she promised she would tell them when they reached the cave.

Link was quick to get breakfast today. He did not engage in usual conversation. He did not taste his food. He was at the edge of the village within half an hour of waking up. Saria and Mido were likewise ready to get going. They three of them departed the village with the same belongings as the previous day.

They were silent at first. Link could tell Mido was having a tough time keeping quiet, but he also didn't know how to begin asking. Saria saved him the trouble and brought it up herself.

"Bet you guys are wondering what's going on…" she started.

"I'll say," Link agreed. When Saria did not say anything for a few minutes, Link figured he'd try himself. "So there's a lot of stuff you seem to be not telling us… where do you wanna start?"

Saria laughed, "You guys are over thinking this. We saw the entire forest yesterday right? So we know that the cave we found before couldn't lead out of the forest. So why pass up an opportunity to check out a new cave?"

Link wasn't buying it. "Saria you realize how suspicious you've come off as? You got us to swear we wouldn't tell anyone in the village about what we found. Not to mention once you saw from the top of the tree, your entire attitude changed from skeptical to determined. Do you really expect us to believe you just wanted to explore the cave? And why wait til the next day?" Link said bluntly.

Saria simply replied "Well it's pretty dangerous to explore a cave after nightfall. You could wind up not being able to find your way out from lack of light at the entrance. So I thought we should start exploring on a fresh day." Link could tell she would ignore further questions.

Neither Mido nor Link bothered asking Saria any other questions for the time being. When they reached the cave, Mido produced their one torch. The three of them entered together, exploring the first main area without lighting the torch. The ceiling of the cave was perhaps 15 feet above them, and it tapered as it went deeper away from the entrance, into the darkness. As Link got closer to where the light no longer touched the wall, he noticed there were engravings on the wall where he could just barely see them, the visibility almost nonexistent. Unfortunately, Link did not know what language he was seeing.

Saria approached Link and examined the engravings. "It's Hylian," she stated. She saw Link's skeptical look so she explained "It's the same language we speak, it's just a different dialect. Verbally, the two dialects sound exactly the same. The only difference is the written language. My father told me of it long ago. I've never actually seen Hylian text, but this matches his description." She stepped back and examined a minute longer. The two of them were studying the hieroglyphics so carefully that they did not notice Mido proceeding further down the cave.

Upon Link and Saria catching up, Mido lit the torch. The corridor was getting narrower, and the walls seemed to be bare. The three followed the passage straight for half an hour. Suddenly, Link remembered a question for Saria.

"Saria," he asked, surprising her after the long period of silence, "Do you know much of other languages?"

Saria raised an eyebrow "Hardly. When my father was still alive he claimed to know quite a bit, though I don't know how that's possible. No other humanoid species has visited our forest before, and clearly he's never left. What he did say, I still remember. Why?"

Link thought about it, "Do you recognize the word 'Ordona'? I'm wondering what language it comes from."

Saria laughed, "That's Hylian, Link." When Link did not say anything, Saria added "I'm sorry; I don't know what it means. Sounds like a proper noun." The term confused Mido and Link. "Meaning it's the name of something or someone," Saria threw in, "Why? Where did you hear a word like that?"

"Dunno," Link said semi truthfully, "Guess I just heard it there."

Saria did not have a chance to ask more questions before Mido stopped.

"You're both keeping things from me. From each other too. What's going on?" Mido demanded.

"I'm hoping Saria will enlighten us," Link said, trying to divert the attention to Saria.

"You're both being ridiculous," Saria laughed, "Link, I have been worried about you but I don't think it's anything out of the ordinary.

"Your leg!" Link yelled at Saria as Mido instinctively moved the torch closer to Saria to see. A moderate sized rat had lurked between Saria's ankles, but upon being exposed to light, the creature fled. Within a second Link had his slingshot loaded and Mido his sword unsheathed. The torch was clearly getting in Mido's way of having his sword ready. Saria jumped back, scared, but within a few seconds they had calmed down.

"Kind of a surprise we haven't seen more creates in this cave," Mido remarked.

"This tunnel feels mostly lifeless," Link said grimly, making his judgement from his sensing ability. "How much torch have we burned through?" Link asked.

"About a third," Mido replied, "Shall we keep going for now? I'll keep an eye on the wick. We can always talk when we're outside."

Link and Saria nodded in agreement. Before continuing, Mido unstrapped his sword and handed it to Link. "Seems it would be much more useful in your hands. Don't worry about me, I'll handle the torch."

Link nodded and accepted it. I'll hang onto it for safe keeping until we're out of the cave."

The crew kept walking, mostly in silence for the next 10 minutes. Link could feel Mido's tension building. Amongst Mido's pressure and curiosity, Link could detect something else. Jealousy. Link had something Mido did not, something Saria got to know about that he didn't. Mido was jealous of Link. He practically projected it in his demeanor.

When Mido was about to burst, he stopped them and faced Link directly. "Saria won't tell me but I know you will. What is it you're not telling me?" When Link tried to wave him off and keep walking, Mido's anger increased. "No Link!" he said, grabbing Link's tunic. Link wasn't about to let himself be thrown around.

"Mido knock it off, you said it yourself, we can talk outside," Link said, breaking free from Mido.

"You're just going to keep avoiding it!" Mido yelled angrily shoving Link.

Link was knocked back diagonally across the tunnel's width. He was supporting himself on the wall about to make a retort when his foot slipped. He was standing at the top of a ledge. It was too late for him to reach back, he was falling. He did not know how wide the drop-off was, nor how deep. As he fell, he tried to grab anything he could. No matter how much he attempted, there was nothing he could grab. The light behind the cliff was getting dimmer and dimmer. Link felt like he could have been falling for a long time.

His heart was racing. He felt light and controlled, yet extremely fearful. He fell silently. Just as he could see the light returning to the cliff, he felt the red hot pain of impact. The last thing he heard was Saria's cry before completely blacking out.


	4. Departure

**Chapter 4**

**Departure**

Link opened his eyes slowly to a faint sound from above. At first he thought his eyes were still closed, for all he could see was pitch black. At first he could neither move nor hear anything. His laboured breathing relaxed as he realized the sound he was hearing was Saria's ocarina. His vision slowly returned, only to reveal the faint torch light dozens of feet above him. His body was in too much pain for him to move still. He slowly worked on moving minor muscles in his body, lifting his neck or moving a finger, all the while focusing on the sound of the ocarina. After what felt like several minutes, the ocarina stopped, and he suddenly felt very cold.

"What else can we do for him?" he heard Mido ask.

"I've done all I can," Saria replied to Mido. "If his body is intact, my song may have been of help to him," Saria said, her voice grim.

"I don't know if our torch can last us much longer Saria…." Mido prompted gently. Link could tell by Mido's voice that he did not want to abandon Link, but his point was valid.

"We can return by nightfall and tell the village," Saria said, almost crying.

"If we tell anyone in the village they will cower at the thought of us venturing into the cave," Mido replied.

"If we have enough people we can come try to save Link… c'mon he needs us," Saria cried.

"At best, we could have a team of people here by tomorrow morning. We would still be too late," Mido calculated sadly.

"As someone responsible for his fall, you could try to be more helpful in fixing this," Saria sobbed.

"You think I meant to kill my best friend?" Mido yelled, "I grew up with him, he was my brother," Mido said, now crying too.

The two of them both stopped talking. Link was suddenly a little warmer again as he reckoned they both faced the cliff, and said their final goodbyes. The two of them departed in silence and Link saw the faint light slowly fade into the rest of the darkness.

Link had never thought he would witness his own funeral. His body still numb, he closed his eyes and spent his last few seconds conscious hoping his friends would make it back to the village and not be ridiculed.

Cold. Black. Gone.

Link opened his eyes once again in disbelief. His arms were no longer numb, he could extend his fingers and even grip. When he tried to lift his head, his hair clung to the rock floor. It was blood. Dry blood. He moved his shoulders loose of the dry puddle he was lying in. With his arms, he slowly reached back and gripped large rock, using it as an anchor to pull himself into a sitting upright position.

As he tried to recover his limp legs, he went over the details in his head. He had been knocked out for quite a long time if the blood was already dry. He could not see, but as his sense of feeling returned he detected multiple open wounds. By all rights, he should have been dead. He thought of the song Saria had played, and how it affected his will. He remembered back to the bird whom he had allegedly healed.

Link spent the next 20 minutes slowly standing up and supporting himself on the rock wall, then carefully walking off the stiffness in his muscles. He was not sure what to do next. It was pitch black, at the bottom of a large cliff, with no way of knowing how to get out or up. He cursed to himself as he thought of the aspect of being recovered just to die of starvation in the depths of a secluded cave.

He slowly wandered the cave, tracing along the wall for support and guidance. He went over the details once more. He was somehow not dead, where he should have bled to death. Some exterior force he did not know of was keeping him alive. He wondered back to Saria and her ocarina, along with his recent discovery of her knowing something he did not. He also remembered the bird, and how in his time of desperation he had acted in a way he didn't think he was capable of.

His pulse quickened. He was very cold, and he had not eaten in quite some time. He somehow managed to keep moving, but he did not feel he was making any progress. He could not see, nor maintain himself much longer. What reason did he have to go on?

"Rauru," he mumbled without realizing it.

The cave illuminated instantly. In Link's surprise, he tried to locate the source of the light. The light appeared to be coming from a floating orb above his head. When he reached out to grab it, the orb willingly slid into his grip. Link could not describe the texture or this ball of light. It was not solid like a ball, but it was still tangible. It emanated heat in a subtle way, relieving some of his fatigue. Link playfully maneuvered the orb for a few minutes. It bore no weight when he let go, and he found he could alter the ball at will. He did not even understand how he was controlling any of this. In his moment of adrenaline, he felt he could do anything.

It was a couple more minutes of distraction before he realized his ability to maintain this light could be taxing his energy. He released the orb from his grip and allowed it to follow Link while hovering behind him. He could now properly examine the cave. Behind him was the cliff he had fallen from. Looking up, he could now see that he had fallen a distance much greater than he had imagined. The drop was at least 40 feet to the ground he now stood on.

Looking further away from the cliff, the jagged cave continued as the ceiling lowered and the tunnel narrowed. This being the only option he really had, Link began walking down the tunnel, hoping it would lead him to better fortune. As he followed the narrow corridor, Link wondered about whether this cave had no animals living in it, or if his light spell had disrupted the wild life. He had seen very little since entering the cave, so he figured it was an underpopulated area.

The cave was getting wider. Link continued following his straight path, and almost missed the nook in the cave wall. Had it not been for the sound, Link may have completely bypassed the creature that hid to the shadow of the cubby.

"This light," a moderately high pitched voice remarked in Link's native language, "This light is not natural. No natural light makes it this far into the cave."

Link jumped back. Slowly, a child-sized being emerged from the shadow, covering his eyes. Link snapped out of his surprise and dimmed his light, then lowering it to the floor so both men could see each other's faces. As Link examined the character, he determined that he was not in fact a child. He had the face of a full grown male, though he wore an odd looking green costume, with a pointed cone for a hat, tight green shirt and pants, and had a large red nose to go along with his goatee. Link was very curious as to what this creature was, but he had never talked to another species before.

"That's better," the creature said, relaxing and opening his eyes slowly. He smiled up at Link and took a polite bow, "Good day to you, master spell caster."

Link, unaccustomed to any other culture, mimicked the critter's gesture, which seemed to satisfy him. "Wha-" Link cleared his throat, "_Who_ are you?" Link asked, trying to be polite.

The creature chuckled "You must not be from around here. Much too polite to be. I am Tingle. I can see what you really want to know. _What_ am I? I'm a fairy." When Link did not say anything, Tingle laughed again. "Well maybe not really. I was not born a fairy, but I have always wished I was. And what's important is who you are on the inside right?" He giggled, "My father tells me I should grow up. He tells me because I am 35 years old, I should stop dressing up like a fairy." Tingle laughed again, directing his attention back to Link. "And who might you be, master elf?"

"I'm Link," Link introduced, not entirely grasping what was going on.

"Link?" Tingle repeated. "And where do you hail from, Link? Not many visit my cave, and I don't believe I saw you enter. In fact you came from the opposite direction than the entrance."

"I'm from the forest. I'm a Kokiri," Link replied.

"Kokiri? Never heard that word before. Can't say I've met many forest folk before either. Is your home near the Faron woods perhaps? That is the only forest I have heard of anywhere near here," Tingle said.

"No…" Link said, "But it can't be that far. I entered this cave from the Kokiri forest."

Tingle raised an eyebrow. "The entrance to this cave," Tingle said pointing in the opposite direction Link had come from, "Is at the edge of the great plains."

Link's eyes followed where Tingle was pointing. "I did not come from that direction. I followed for several miles along a path coming from the opposite direction. With a large drop in the middle, I was forced to come this way as I could not climb back up the ledge I had fallen off of."

Tingle's eyes widened. "You came from that path? My goodness boy, I've lived in this cave for 10 years now, and not once has anyone come from that direction. When I first moved in I explored all the way down that narrow path and realized it was a dead end. I did not realize that above that large stone wall was another pathway." Tingle giggled, "So you are foreign to this area." When Link nodded, Tingle went on to explain, "Beyond that exit around the corner is the border of Hyrule. I take it you have no way back to your home, so I suggest you get comfortable in a new life. And what a good time you have picked to move!" Tingle giggled. "Peace has been established. The economy is doing great, and infrastructure is advancing!"

"But I didn't choose to move…." Link stated. "I'd rather go back home. My friends think I'm dead. And I need to talk to them as well."

Tingle sighed, "I understand it is hard to accept change. I myself have not left this cave since I moved in. My knowledge of the outside world is that which I am told when a passerby stumbles upon my cave. But you look so young! You've got so much time ahead of you to start over here. Perhaps it's best if you forget your old life."

"I'd rather not forget," Link said. "But either way, it seems my only option right now is to go into this outside world. Will you show me where I can go? I do not know where to find anything outside the forest…"

"But of course!" Tingle chuckled, turning around and searching for something in his small pile of belongings. "I would love to help," he said, returning to Link and handing him a piece of paper. "Tingle made this map just for you!" he joked. Link studied the map as the two of them walked along the path towards the exit.

"I don't think I can read this language…" Link said.

"Can you not read Hylian, boy?" Tingle asked surprised. "No matter. I suppose it's understandable. But there are pictures which should still help you. And maybe this map will help you when you start to learn Hylian!" Tingle cheered.

As they approached the exit where light reached the inside of the cave, Link released his light orb and Tingle stopped. Link took a step ahead and turned back to Tingle. "Will you not come with me?" Link asked.

"Leave this cave?" Tingle said, almost afraid, "No, no I could never. This cave is my home because I cannot handle the outside world."

Link thought about it. "Are you sure? I'm new to this world too. We can adjust together."

Tingle shook his head frantically. "Tingle cannot handle this yet. But thank you kind young spell caster. I wish you good fortune on your journey, and maybe that you even come back one day to visit!" Tingle laughed.

Link proceeded towards the exit to the cave. Behind him he heard Tingle's voice chant "Koolooh-Limpah!" When Link turned around, Tingle was gone.

With one last word of farewell to his new friend and old home, Link stepped foot out of the cave, into the Kingdom of Hyrule.


	5. Romani

**Chapter 5**

**Romani**

Link was hit with multiple sensations when he stepped out of the cave. The first was the blinding sun. He had never experienced direct sun such as this; the forest had sheltered him with the surrounding trees. The second aspect that took him off guard was the massive open plain that was before him. Link almost felt agoraphobic, having been used to tight little forest areas. Never before had he been exposed to such direct wind, nor such a wide open space like this.

Link retreated to the wall for a moment and took a deep breath. He had not expected things to change so quickly. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness, he took in what he saw in amazement. He saw landscapes he had never seen before. He was still taking in the fact that he had actually reached the outside world.

He finally took a step away from the safety of the wall, heading towards the familiar stone structure in the distance. It was about noon judging by the sun, and the building seemed to be several miles away. As he walked out in the open, he did not see any other beings in the broad. He looked to what seemed to be towns off in the distance and saw carriages coming and going between towns. He reckoned the cave was somewhat in the outskirts of civilization.

As the day grew on, Link stopped and surveyed several extraordinary findings. Small creeks with aquatic critters he had never seen, colonies of insects hiding under rocks, large birds, some of which resembling the strange black bird he had encountered in the forest. Link took his time progressing across the field, enjoying his chance to explore a new world.

By the time it began to grow dark, his goal was much closer in view, but still a couple hours walk. Link figured he needed somewhere to camp for the night. Being foreign to this region's customs, he was tentative about searching for hospitality. But he was also not quite confident enough to risk sleeping out in the open. He decided to walk another 20 minutes to the small cluster of houses surrounded by a stone fence.

As he approached, he could see a wide open area within the wall where no houses were. He proceeded to enter the community at the gate. The few people out and about paid him no attention. Realizing he would have to seek help on his own, he walked around the area for a minute, getting an idea for the layout. He learned there was actually a stable, so he assumed the wide open space was a range for whatever animals may live here.

When he returned to the large house near the entrance, a girl who looked to be his age waved at him and approached. She had long bright orange hair, like none he had seen before. She wore a white robe that went from her shoulders to her feet. She stopped as she got closer to Link, looking confused, supposedly realizing that Link was not who she thought she was greeting.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl said awkwardly, "Guess I mistook you for someone else."

"Uh it's all right," Link answered.

The girl studied Link for a moment. "You appear to not be from around here…" she trailed off in thought. A moment later she straightened up and bowed, "Where are my manners!? Are you here to visit my father? He did not tell me he was expecting anyone. Would you like to come inside?"

"Uhm," Link started, not sure how to put this, "I actually am a stranger to this area. You see I'm without anywhere to stay right now…"

"Oh!" the girl remarked cheerfully, "Yes, of course it's getting late! Why don't I just check with my father. Our house is right here, please come in for a moment. I will return in a minute," She said, leading Link up onto the porch of the two story wooden house. He stepped inside and waited for a minute. A moment later, the girl returned with a large man with a thick moustache.

"My daughter tells me you need somewhere to sleep tonight," the man addressed Link.

"Well um, yes sir. If it's alright with you. I wouldn't want to impose."

"Oh it's no problem," the man replied, "Please make yourself comfortable. However, I would like to ask you a few questions. You know, just taking some safety precautions and all. I can't just let any stranger into my house right away." When Link nodded, the man continued to say, "Please come into the living room." He led Link into a room with some seating, some paintings hanging from the walls. "So lad, what's your name?"

Link sat down and took a deep breath. "My name is Link."

"I am Talon. I believe you met my daughter, Malon. Where are you from, Link? And why do you not have anywhere to stay?" Talon asked politely.

"I'm from the Kokiri forest, sir." When Talon appeared confused, Link added "You likely have not heard of it. This is my first time in Hyrule, and I have come quite a long way. I am without a home because I cannot reach my village, as far as I know."

"Kokiri forest…" Talon repeated to himself. He thought about the facts for a moment. "Well I think you're a good lad. You're welcome to stay here until you can get back on your feet. But please, don't make me regret this decision. Too many people out there who take advantage of generosity." Talon stood up. "There is a spare bedroom from when Malon's grandparents used to live here with us. Would you like to see the house?"

"Y-yes sir. Thank you," Link stood up too.

"You don't have to call me sir. Do you have any belongings you need help carrying up stairs?" Talon asked.

"No s-" Link stopped himself, "No, I only have what I've been carrying this entire time."

"I see," Talon said. "Right this way is the kitchen," Talon gestured to the adjacent room. "If you're hungry at any point, please feel free to ask. If you go back to the room you first entered to, there is a set of stairs that leads to the three bedrooms on the upper floor. And behind the kitchen is the bathroom." Talon explained as they walked upstairs and reached a bedroom. "This is the room we have available for you. It's getting to be close to dinner time. Will you join us for a meal? Tonight is my turn to make supper," Talon offered.

Link thought about the last time he ate. "Actually sir- uh, Talon, I have not eaten in at least 2 days." When Talon's eyes widened in surprise, Link explained, "I have gone a day or so without eating before, it is not uncommon for my type to fast. Our meals in the forest are rather small to begin with. Even still, I would love to join you and your family. Though I will probably be unaccustomed to the food here. But nonetheless, thank you," Link smiled.

"Well glad to hear it," Talon said. "I will make my favourite dish to welcome our new guest. Dinner will be at least half an hour before I have it ready, thought," Talon said, leading Link downstairs, "Perhaps Malon will show you around the ranch," Talon said, hinting to his daughter.

"Yes of course!" Malon, the red haired girl said excitedly. "Right this way!"

Link followed Malon outside and down the walkway to the stable. "Link was it?" Malon asked him. Link nodded. "Nice to meet you! My name's Malon! This is the Romani Ranch!" she cheered as she opened the large door to the stable and invited Link in.

Link looked at the creatures inside with excitement. He walked over to one of the tall four-legged animals. He thought he knew what the species was called, having heard of them in tales from his village. "Horses?" He asked Malon.

Malon laughed, "Yes, silly. Don't tell me you've never seen a horse before," she joked. When Link did not say anything she stopped in disbelief. "You've never seen a horse? You really are a forest dweller," Malon teased. "Don't worry Link, I'm only joking."

Link lightened up a bit. "I'd hear stories of beings such as these. Strong, fast, loving creatures in which heroes would return from their journeys. In the tales from where I come from, having obtained a horse was a great status," Link stated.

Malon continued giving Link a tour of all the horses. "And who wouldn't believe that? A horse is a great luxury, but also a responsibility. And a master belongs to its horse; just as much as a horse belongs to its master." Link could tell Malon deeply cared for these horses. "Maybe tomorrow morning after I've groomed the horses, you could ride one, Link," Malon suggested.

Link hadn't thought of that. The concept almost scared him. He thought about it a moment. "I think I'd Like that," Link answered.

"Great!" Malon cried happily. "It's been so long since anyone has come for a casual visit here, let alone anyone close to my age."

Link smiled. He continued to follow Malon as she toured the stable. She next reached a set of small feathered birds.

"These are cuccos. At first glimpse, most people disregard them as simple chickens. But cuccos are a very interesting breed. They are quite loyal to their kin and will protect each other when one feels threatened by another species. They also produce quite fine eggs. There are some folk in Hyrule who will cook cucco and serve it, but on this ranch we have never done such a thing." Malon continued to show Link the stable, and it was not long before Talon was calling them for dinner. The two of them hurried back to the house and readied for dinner.

Talon put a plate in front of both Link and Malon and joined them at the dinner table. "Braised beef. Not exactly a royal meal, but I'm sure this is better than giving you a ton of new food you've never eaten, wouldn't you agree Link?" Talon said, beginning to eat.

"Yes, it smells very good," Link said, politely starting to eat too. "I have never had meat such as this before. In the forest some of us would catch a deer every now and again. Not a common thing though," Link said, enjoying the meal.

"Deer eh?" Talon remarked. "Haven't eaten deer before. This meat comes from a cow though. I'm guessing you didn't have many of those in the forest," Talon joked.

"No," Link laughed. "Meat in the forest was uncommon because of the ritual going along with the killing of a deer. The death of anything really. But when we hunt it was different because the deer allows you to take its life."

"Really?" Talon and Malon both said, surprised.

"Well yeah," Link explained, "Because when a Kokiri dies, his or her body will become part of the land, and nourish the grass in which other wildlife will eat, thus returning the favour. All about the food web. However, Kokiri do not age. They remain children forever, so it is not very common that a Kokiri will die. Usually from an accident or a sickness. But that is why it is not very often we hunt. The number of deer we eat is correspondent to the number of Kokiri who die."

Talon and Malon thought about the concept, amazed. "That makes sense!" Talon exclaimed. "We here have always been folk who are respectful towards animals, and we don't take a death lightly. But your explanation is one I have not thought of before."

"Do you actually live forever?!" Malon blurted out.

"Well, in theory, yes," Link answered. "We do not physically age unfortunately. I am taller than most Kokiri. That's not the only reason I am not an accurate representation of my kind, though. Kokiri cannot leave the forest because they will die if they do so."

"Really!?" Malon wondered aloud. "But then how are you alive Link?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Link responded. "I did not leave on purpose."

"Then how did you come to being here?" Talon said.

Over the course of the meal, Link explained all that had happened to him since entering the cave. He told the two of them of his fall and his friends leaving him, but not of how big the drop was, not wanting to bring suspicion to how he was alive. He also did not tell them of the creature Tingle. He continued to explain him setting out to reach the stone building, and things he had encountered along the way.

The three of them continued to chat. Link learned that Talon used to have a wife, Romani, who had died during the birth of their second child, Malon. He also learned that Malon had an older sister, Cremia, who lived with her friend Anju in another town. Malon now took care of the ranch while Talon made deliveries to the various towns of their product, bringing in their income. The others who lived in the small town were also involved in helping around the ranch, and distributing their exports. They were not a rich community, but they were happy with their lives.

Link helped clean up dinner while continuing conversation, still learning much about Malon and her family. By the time they were done cleaning, it was night time, and Link realized his fatigue. He said goodnight to Talon and Malon and then proceeded to his room. He got into bed and for the first time since leaving the forest, he was excited about what was to come.


	6. Epona

**Chapter 6**

**Epona**

Link woke up comfortable the next morning to his empty room. From his ajar window he heard many animals, as well as many people out and about. He comfortably got out of bed and changed into a fresh pair of clothes, which had been neatly folded and stacked and left for him on the table next to his bed. The clothes he now wore seemed more similar to that of the people he had seen since entering Hyrule. A baggy red shirt that hung low, blue pants that fit snug, and a similar design of cap, but red instead of green. Link brushed his hair back with his hands and headed downstairs.

Talon was in the kitchen and appeared to be cleaning up from a meal when he noticed Link.

"There he is, the hero returns," Talon joked, "I hope I didn't wake ya, lad," he said laughing.

"Sorry," Link said, embarrassed, "I guess I was more tired than I thought."

Talon clapped him on the back, "It's no problem, boy. I just hope you were comfortable. Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. It's been a few days since I've had a proper sleep," Link replied.

"Glad to hear it. I think Malon's anxious to see you. I had to hold her back from waking you up," Talon laughed. "You see, it's nearly mid-day. Can I make you anything to eat?" Talon offered.

"N-No, thank you," Link said, "In my culture we are not accustomed to meals of this size, so I am still fed from last night's meal," he explained.

"I understand," Talon said. "Hopefully you'll join us for dinner tonight. Now, you should go see Malon. She should be out by the stables."

Link nodded and exited the small house. He walked down the path and saw Malon in the clearing, standing amongst the horses that roamed the range. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Link! Was worried you went into a coma in your sleep! You ready to ride?" Malon asked happily.

As Link stepped closer to where the horses resided, he got a sudden head rush. Since entering the cave, Link's sensing abilities had been much less present in his mind. He had assumed that because the forest was a place booming with life, leaving that place to a more urban region had simply less to detect. But now that he was near where the horses roamed free, the sudden intake of life and energy from the animals surprised Link.

"Yeah of course," Link answered Malon. "What do I need to know?" he asked.

"I'll fill you in of course. Walk with me," Malon instructed. As they retrieved a saddle from the stable, Malon went on to explain some of the statistics in selecting a horse to ride. "There is a common belief that the gender of the rider should correspond with the gender of the horse. I personally do not believe that to be entirely true. But I will admit many riders do experience that, if not the horse. Pairing a male rider with a female horse can sometimes cause the horse to be uneasy, as I suppose some men exert a bit more of an aggressive demeanor. And vise verse, putting a female rider on a male horse can often disturb the rider's ease, as male horses are quite often less gentle in their trotting. It's all rather sexist, I know," Malon laughed. She whistled as they walked into the middle of the range where three horses slowed and stopped to wait patiently. As they approached the horses, Malon explained "The three particular horses are the ones who my father or I personally leave the ranch with on a regular basis sometimes. They are most likely to be stable and forgiving to a new rider if we leave the ranch today."

Link stopped and observed the majestic beings. On the left was a strong looking dark coloured horse, with dark red hair. In the middle was an energetic looking blonde coloured horse. And to the left was a beautiful red horse with white hair. Link carefully put his right hand out, instinctively gesturing no harm. Malon nodded.

"That's right; horses will open up to you easier if you make a peaceful gesture like that." She walked to the left horse, the biggest, and stroked its neck lightly. "This is Conrad. He is my father's horse. He used to accompany my father when making his deliveries more often, but now that my father makes such large shipments, he uses a larger carriage with a few horses. Because Conrad here has a tough time working with other horses in such a way, my father tends to ride Conrad for personal uses now, or for fun every now and again. Conrad still gets quite a bit of exercise, and is young at heart."

Malon moved to the blonde excited horse in the middle, this one being the smallest of the three. "This is Alistair. When Cremia was a little girl, she cared for and raised Alistair. Unfortunately she could not take him with her when she moved away. I can tell Alistair misses my sister, and he is always anxious for a riding companion. I think he would be best suited for you today, as I said he usually adapts to the rider. My only concern is when he gets excited; you will have to be very stern with him to get him under control. It's not like you can't do it, you just might not be expecting it."

Malon moved to the final horse on the right, who appeared quite calm. Malon looked at the horse curiously, then went on to introduce the horse to Link. "This used to be my mother's horse. Her name is Epona. She was very small when my mother first learned how to ride. I've been told my mother was a very small person, which explains why it's 16 years later and Epona is only now reaching adulthood. I am like my mother in size, which is why I am usually the only one who rides Epona." Malon stopped and thought a moment. "The other reason is that Epona is usually very uneasy around strangers, especially males. Even my father has a tough time taming her sometimes when I'm not around. Epona was very dear to my mother, as well as the other way around. When a master dies, a horse grieves sometimes longer than the family of the master…" Malon explained, almost sadly. "It's an interesting concept," Malon said, returning to her more cheerful self. "It's odd though. I called Epona over to prove a point of why it's important to select a good match for you, expecting her to freak out. But you're the first man she's been around since my mother died that hasn't caused her to flip out. Strange," she said, stepping back.

Link did the same and observed all three horses. He was nervous to take the next step. Malon approached Alistair and begun attaching the saddle. She explained the steps of securing it without hurting the horse, tightening the straps so they were snug. She then gestured Link to step forward. Link was left handed, so he went to Alistair's right side, following Malon's instructions and putting his right leg in the stirrup, and straddling Alistair with his left leg. Link did not find the climbing part to be so hard, as he was more than strong enough to lift himself. What he found difficult was keeping his cool as well as his balance once he was mounted up on Alistair. He was quite high up, and his legs were stretched in a way he was not accustomed to. Malon laughed playfully as she saw Link try to get a hold of himself.

"C'mon," Link said to himself out loud, "I can balance along skinny tree branches up 30 feet from the ground. This should be easy for me," he tried to convince himself.

Malon smiled amusingly and climbed onto Epona, who was already saddled. "Don't worry Link, it gets easier. You're just not used to the sitting position. We'll start off pretty slow. Hold those reigns, but no need to pull or anything," Malon explained while Epona slowly walked forward, Alistair following abreast to Epona. Link got the impression the pair of horses was used to giving this little tours for beginnings.

At first Link did not have trouble, but he soon realized they were going at a snail's pace. "This must be pretty boring for Alistair and Epona here," Link said to Malon.

"Not exactly," Malon told him. "Alistair love's visitors. Naturally he understands he cannot just take off, you would have a tough time hanging on. It's in his best interest to keep you comfortable." The horses slowly quickened pace to something more realistic, as if they knew Link was adjusting. He wasn't sure if that would be because of Link's abilities to sense animal intentions and emotions. Perhaps he was somehow exchanging that kind of thing with the horses. Or maybe they just wanted to walk faster.

After about 10 more minutes of gradually picking up the pace, Epona and Alistair were at a moderate trot. Malon watched Link as he was suddenly bouncing up and down from the horses' trotting. "If Alistair is going too fast for you, you can make gestures to him with the reigns. Same with giving him commands. Gently tug the reigns left or right to indicate direction change. And pull back to slow him down. I know it sounds pretty basic, but it takes some getting used to before it's like second nature," Malon continued to explain.

Within the hour, Link and Malon had rode around the ranch multiple times, and Link was much more comfortable riding Alistair. It was just past noon now, and Malon led them all to the exit to the ranch. "Shall we?" she asked, making sure Link was ok with going back out onto the field.

"Sure thing, but you know the plains better than I do," Link said.

"Don't worry," Malon reassured him, "If we somehow got separated, the horses will always know the route home, and it's easy to tell them you want to return. You're in good hands."

The 4 of them set hoof onto Hyrule field once again. This time they started at a regular trot and worked their way up to moderate gallop. Over the next couple hours, Malon helped Link get a handle on how to ride a horse both quickly and safely. They would ride for portions of 20 to 30 minutes, starting off at a familiar speed, and by the time the segment was over, Link had exceeded his comfort zone. The process continued from there, each round starting at a faster speed. During their breaks, Malon would slow them near towns or villages and tell Link about them. Link knew he would not be able to remember all the town names and facts, but he was glad to have a better idea the kingdom. They had both yet to reach the capital, Malon having never been there before either despite her father's regular route there.

By the time late afternoon rolled around, Link and Malon had dismounted the steeds and watered them at a local stream. Malon petted the two and instructed them to stay without supervision. She led Link through the small woods to a steep hill. The two of them climbed the slope to find a new view of the rural parts of Hyrule, the sun getting ready to set in the direction they faced. As they got closer, Link noticed that the hill actually dropped off several feet back to ground level. He walked up and sat with his feet hanging over the cliff. Malon joined him.

"So," she said, "how's life in Hyrule so far?"

"Definitely something different. A week ago I was living in a tree eating beans, never suspecting something like this could ever happen. Never even considered that a lifestyle such as this could even exist out here," Link answered.

"Well I'm glad you came. I think it's benefitted us all. My father and the horses included. Living in such a small town in this class of work can be draining sometimes. But I guess it's all I've ever known," Malon said.

"Riding horses out here…. This whole experience has been amazing," Link thought aloud. "I've come across so many new species since coming here, all of which are incredible."

"You're doing pretty well for your first time you know. Most people who ride with that kind of ease have been doing it since they were kids. Guess you just have it in you to ride," Malon laughed.

Link also laughed. "Me of all people. The forest dweller who never wants to leave the comfort of his home. It's just bizarre," he said.

"Oh!" Malon said standing, as if remembering something. "It's my turn to make dinner tonight! It's already late afternoon. We have some riding ahead of us so we'll put your skills to the test to get home in time to not keep my father waiting," she explained as they walked back to the horses, which had waited patiently.

As Link climbed back onto Alistair, Malon added "If it feels like we're really pushing you here and you're worried about your safety, just give a light tug on the reigns. Alistair will not disobey you, and Epona will notice he is gone and wait for him to catch up. Ready?" she asked.

Link nodded and they began at a brisk pace. As they exited the woods, Alistair's and Epona's strides became longer as they both transitioned into full gallop. Link brought his head down, both for securing himself to Alistair, and allowing him to gallop faster with less wind resistance. Throughout the final ride, Link had no major problems keeping up with Malon and Epona. After nearly 40 minutes of just gallop, the ranch came into site. The horses slowed down when they were a few yards from the entrance. Link could see Malon relaxing now they had made it in time. The horses walked back to the stable, where all the other horses had retreated to.

As Link and Malon dismounted, Link could sense the horse's satisfaction at having not failed their master. They guided themselves to their stalls as Malon began taking off the saddles and hanging them with the other saddles. "Would you mind doing me a favour, Link?" Malon asked.

Link nodded.

"Alistair and Epona need to be brushed and sort of bathed. Their hooves are muddy and their coats could be cleaner. Their muzzles hang on that opposite wall," Malon said, pointing to the back and getting ready to leave the stable. "I'm sorry I can't stay and show you this myself. My father has worked quite a bit today and I need to put some food on the table. Some time alone with the horses will be good for you. If you have trouble doing anything, it is because they are not relaxed enough. You should be able to figure out the rest from there. Sound ok?" She asked.

"I'll do my best," Link said.

"Thank you so much," she said, leaving.

Link spent the next half hour following the instructions Malon had left for him. The horses were mostly compliant, especially Alistair. Link enjoyed the time with just him and the several horses in the room. He brushed Epona and Alistair, as well as a couple other horses which appeared to be in need of a brushing. He had no trouble greeting the stranger horses; they were all very kind towards Link. He wondered if it were yet again because of his connection to animals and sensing. Or maybe they were just really well trained horses.

Just as Link finished making the two horses he was responsible for comfortable, Talon came and called him for supper. Link pet the horses one last time and headed back to the house.

Malon served a wonderful vegetable dish to her father and Link. As she joined them at the table, she told her father of their ride today. Link piped in too as they chatted about the day. About halfway through the meal, Link figured he should fill in his generous caretakers.

"Thank you both so much for your hospitality. I could not have asked for a better place to stay. I wish there were something I could do to pay back the favour, I really do. Tomorrow, I must leave. While I have enjoyed my stay here, I could not impose any longer. But I do wish to stay friends and come back and visit someday. I cannot say when… I don't have everything entirely figured out yet," Link finished explaining.

"Lad," Talon said, "I have no problem with you staying here at all. Of course, I only want you to have success. But please, if we are of help to you, stay as long as you wish. 2 days isn't that long to recover after what you've gone through."

"Yeah," Malon contributed.

"Yes, again, your generosity is much appreciated Talon, but there are other reasons I cannot stay. I do plan to someday return to my home someday, and in the meantime I must find a way to do so. I also feel I should make my living myself in my new life. I wouldn't feel right living off of charity for longer than I have," Link continued.

"Well, I understand. Is there anything else we can do to help?" Talon asked.

"You've done more than enough," Link said. Malon looked sad, but she did not say anything.

The evening went on and Link once again offered to help clean up after the meal. After cleaning, he returned to the stable with Malon so she could oversee his work. She was still silent from dinner. When she saw that the horses were in good shape, she credited Link and continued inspecting. They made regular chat and she seemed to be back to her normal self. Link knew goodbyes tomorrow would be difficult.

When they exited the stable, it was late and Malon too was ready for bed. They wished each other a goodnight at the top of the stairs and went their separate ways. Link was saddened this time when he went to bed. He knew he would have to do that, and he wished he could avoid it, but his mind was made up. It wasn't too long before Link fell asleep. For the first time since leaving the forest, Link dreamt.

_The abandoned village. The tall tree which had allowed them to see beyond the forest. The cave that led to Link's departure. These three images flashed several times to Link. He then saw Mido standing in the middle of the abandoned village. Then Saria at the foot of the tree. Then himself at the entrance to the cave. When the images cycled through again, he got a closer look at Mido. His head was bowed, his eyes closed. His face looked very pale. His mouth was closed, as if holding something in. It was a moment before Link realized he could go up to Mido. Happy he had the chance, he approached him and called out._

"_Hey! Mido it's me!" Link called to him. Mido did not turn around._

_A dark cape suddenly surrounded Mido. It had symbols Link had never seen before. Slowly, from the bottom of the cape, a purple flame began to engulf the cape and spread. Within a few seconds, the flame had enveloped the figure completely and Mido could not be seen. Link stupidly reached out to touch the flame. He instantly felt a burning, but similar to that of acid rather than a hot burn._

_A few more seconds passed before the flames vanished, only to reveal the cape limply lying on the ground._

_Before Link had a chance to wonder what had happened, he was standing in front of Saria at the tree. This time he did not waste time calling to her. He quickly ran to her, but instead of disintegrating, Saria stuck her arm out and restrained Link herself. Link wildly struggled to get to her._

"_Why?" he wondered aloud._

"_You've served your purpose and I've served mine," Saria replied. "We have no need for each other anymore. Begone from my forest and never come back._

"_You can't be serious!" he called. "Saria, it's me, I'm your friend!"_

_Link was suddenly back in the village where Mido's corpse should have been._

"_Link," he heard a faint voice call. It was Mido. "Link, help. They need your help Link."_

"_The forest is in danger?!" he cried._

_Link was now in front of the cave, watching himself walk into the cave. Instinctively, he ran to stop himself. When he grabbed his own figure by the shoulder, he turned him around to see a reversal image of himself. Red eyes, grey hair, darker skin, black clothing._

"_Begone from my forest and never come back," He heard himself repeating Saria's words._

"_What's going on?!" Link yelled._

"_You're too late for this world."_

Link jolted upright once again, sweating. He was not sure if he had made a sound in his sleep. He tossed the covers aside and focused on his quick breathing, trying to bring it back down. He pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to get a grip on what he had just seen.

The door to his room creaked open. Malon stepped in, holding a candle. She closed the door behind her and came closer to Link, studying him. She calmly put the candle down on the table and sat next to Link on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't realize I was making noises. I'm sorry for waking you," Link panted.

"I was already awake," Malon replied. "And don't worry about my father. He is a deep sleeper. I heard you rolling around in your sleep and letting out moans. Are you alright?"

"I'm ok," Link breathed.

"You know," Malon said, "I know you haven't told me all that has happened to you, but you can't not tell anybody. What's going on?"

Link took a deep breath and told Malon of his two previous dreams, the one he had just experienced, and the one from the day before he left the forest. He told her of his fall which should have killed him. He told her of his light spell. She told him of when he healed the bird. He even mentioned his encounter with Tingle.

Malon thought about it for a minute. She sighed and put her arm around Link. "Sounds like a rather vivid dream. You think it was trying to give you a message? You said your friend told you herself not to go back to your forest…."

"I don't think she actually had anything to do with telling me to leave, but it does go along with how she had been rather mysterious lately. If dreams come from what's deep in my mind, it could have been a projection of my recent mistrust of her. I guess it's a shame I can't go back and find out. It almost implied the village itself was in trouble. But what kind of trouble would ever reach a village like that?" Link wondered.

"I don't really know…." Malon said. "After something like this, are you sure you want to leave so soon? Like you've got me kind of worried. Are you sure you want to go back to being on your own?"

"I have to keep progressing…. I can't stay even though I want to. But thank you, I think I should be able to handle this kind of thing on my own if it happens again," Link said.

The two friends sat there for a few minutes, relaxing in their embrace. Link felt much calmer. Although he still dreaded the morning, he hugged Malon and bid her goodnight yet again. Malon appeared more relaxed now that Link was alright. She took her candle and left Link to the darkness once again.


	7. The Tower

**Chapter 7**

**The Tower**

Link woke early the next day. His original clothes were cleaned and folded for him on the table next to his bed. He dressed and assembled his belongings, noticing his map had been marked. He assumed the characters referred to his current location, the Romani Ranch. He finished changing and headed downstairs.

Malon was sitting in the kitchen when Link walked in. Link took a seat at the kitchen table and joined her. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Did you sleep well?" Malon asked him.

"Yes," Link replied. "Where is Talon?" he asked.

"Oh, he'll be returning from his deliveries soon. Would you like some breakfast?" Malon offered.

Link nodded. "Thank you. Would you like help?"

"No, it's alright. Here you are," she said, putting a plate of berries and cut fruit in front of Link.

When they were done eating, Link went with Malon to the stables. The two of them did some chores for around half an hour before Talon returned. He greeted Link and went to take the two white horses to the back of the stable and tend to them. Link went over to Epona's stall. She was surprisingly somber. Link said his final goodbyes to her and the other horses before stepping outside to where Talon and Malon waited for him.

"Well Lad," Talon said, "You're sure about this?"

Link nodded. "I can't begin to thank you. I would have been left for dead out there, and your generosity has really saved me. Please tell me if there is anything I can do to repay you."

Talon gestured to Malon, and she disappeared into the stable. "We have a couple gifts for you Link."

"What? No I couldn't ask for anything else! Please do not burden yourself any further," Link said.

Talon waved him off. "No worry, boy. I guess you've already seen your map. I know you cannot read Hylian, so I indicated where you are now, which should give you a sense of direction out there. Also, please take this," he said, producing a small sack.

Link took it in his hands and looked at it, unsure.

"It's a wallet. With 100 rupees inside. That's the currency used throughout Hyrule. Should be enough to help you where others are not as generous." When Talon saw Link's skeptical look, he continued. "Please accept it. It would be cruel for us to send you out there without any form of cash. It's not a whole lot, if that makes you feel any better. I'm hoping it is enough to hold you over until you find an opportunity to make some money yourself."

Link bowed his head graciously. "You are too kind. I will not forget your kind deeds to me these past few days."

Malon returned from the stable with Alistair, saddled and ready to go. Link immediately felt he could not accept what was being presented to him. Malon handed Link the reigns and Talon continued.

"Alistair has been uneasy for quite some time now. He longs for his master. You however, bring out the best in him. I present him to you as both a gift for you, and for him. It would not be right for us to keep him here when there is a better place for him."

Link thought about it. "You are sure you can trust me with such a responsibility?"

"I've never been more sure in my life," Talon said. "I can understand why you are skeptical. Consider this our single request of you Link; Alistair's original master lives somewhere in Hyrule. We have no contact with her, she moves quite often. You are more likely to come across my daughter Cremia in your travels than Malon or I are. If you do manage to find her out of chance, please inform her of Alistair's whereabouts, and if the situation permits, return him to Cremia. If Cremia can still not take care of Alistair because of her living arrangements, then I am still happy knowing Alistair is with you."

Link nodded. "I understand. But I am unexperienced in how to feed and groom a horse. What makes you so sure I can take care of Alistair?"

It was Malon who answered. "You are natural Link. And so is Alistair. You will notice if something is wrong, and Alistair will know how to fix it. Also, use common sense. Allow him to drink every hour or so if you plan on covering large distances. A cool place to sleep with some hay is enough for him. He will likely help himself if he is hungry and…."

"Malon," her father said, "You are right. Link is well equipped to take care of Alistair. Will you please accept this task Link?"

"Of course," Link answered. "Again, thank you so much. I hope to return one day."

"I look forward to it," Talon said. "Do not rush yourself. There is a whole world out there for you to explore. Be safe." These were his final words to Link before "Goodbye." Link returned the farewell and began heading towards the gate, not sure if he was ready to approach the outside world once again.

"Link!"

Link turned around to see Malon running towards him. He lowered Alistair's reigns in time for Malon to jump between his arms and hug him tightly. Link relaxed and returned the embrace. It was a moment before he noticed Malon was crying softly. He was about to console her when Malon spoke.

"Thank you," she said. "Promise me you'll come back some day, ok? Don't forget about us over here."

"Of course," Link said, "I would never forget. But I don't think you need to thank me."

"Yes," Malon answered. "I do. Your visit was just what I needed. I know now that even though I am just a girl who spends her days working on a ranch, I can have an impact on this world."

"I don't understand," Link said. "How did you get that from me?"

"That's what I learned from watching you pursue and keep going, despite your misfortune," she explained, still in Link's arms. "You are capable of great things Link. I know it. And I'm excited for you." Malon backed up and looked Link in the eye. "Goodbye my friend. And good luck." Their gaze broke after a moment, and it was Malon who first turned away, heading back to the ranch at a brisk pace. Link and Alistair set foot outside the confines of the ranch and resumed their trek into Hyrule.

Link studied his map for a moment before mounting Alistair. To his left he saw the great stone structure in the distance. The first few minutes of riding were a little nerve-racking to Link. He was once again alone, but this time with the responsibility of looking after his new companion. After about 10 minutes, Link was feeling more at ease. They spent the duration of the day riding across the plains, heading in the direction of the great tower.

Link stopped to water and rest Alistair every half hour to 40 minutes at first, out of caution. It was not until his third break that he noticed Alistair did not need such frequent resting. When he decided to push a little longer before breaking this time, Alistair did not indicate any fatigue. In fact, he seemed full of energy.

After 2 straight hours of riding at a brisk gallop, Link could tell Alistair was growing tired. They pulled over at a shady area with a pond so Alistair could drink and Link could navigate. Judging by the position of the sun, there would be less than 2 hours of daylight left. The tower was still very far away, and Link estimated he'd gone a third of the distance since leaving the ranch.

Hoping to avoid traveling across the field after nightfall, Link looked for the best place to stop and rest. He had a pretty good idea of where he was, going by the drawings on his map. His math may not have perfect, but he could estimate how long it would take him to detour a few degrees south and reach shelter by night. This would still put him a day or two's ride from his goal, but he decided to go for it anyways.

When Alistair was ready to go, Link mounted and changed his course, his new destination coming into view after a half hour or so. From what he could see, it was a small town surrounded by a stone wall. Other than a couple taller buildings, the only thing that stood out above the wall was a tower constructed of wood and stone. This tower was quite minimal compared to the grand stone structure Link had been trying to reach. That would have to wait for another day.

After an hour and a half of riding, Link had arrived at the stone wall, and the sun was just setting. He had seen few people along the way, but all seemed uninterested in anything other than their own business. Link dismounted and approached the entrance where an armoured guard stood. As Link stepped onto the step that would lead inside, the guard lowered his spear and blocked Link.

"Woah there kid, can't you see the sign?" he asked, annoyed. He pointed up at a wooden banner above the doorway. "No horses or animals of similar size allowed within the confines of this town."

Link stepped back and kind of stuttered. "Uh… Oh sorry. I can't actually read," he said apologetically.

"Oh," the soldier realized. "No worries, lad. I guess then you don't know where the stables are here. Follow along the perimeter of the town," he said, pointing his spear to Link's right, "and keep walking until you see a small wooden shelter. There is a man who will look after your horse overnight if you pay his fee. There is another entrance to the town there as well."

Link thanked the guard and followed his directions along the wall a few minutes until he saw the stable the soldier had described. When he reached the entrance, the door was ajar so he carefully went in.

There were about 5 other horses in here, each in a spacious stall with plenty of hay and water. The vibe Link got from the horses was that they were very comfortable here. A moment later, a skinny man walked in.

"A fine steed you have there. I take it you are interested in my services?" The man said, admiring Alistair. Link felt comfortable with trusting this man for the night because of the other horses' content.

"Yes," Link replied, "But I am new to these parts, so I am a little unfamiliar with your customs."

"Ah it's quite simple really," the man answered Link. "My fee is 10 rupees a night. That includes being fed one main meal, and allowing them to graze if desired, a half hour of exercise I will oversee at dawn, to ensure they get their proper simulation without them wandering off, as well as the sleeping accommodations you see here, with an area for their dropping so they can relax in a clean environment. However, I have a 30 rupee safety deposit. In case you would try to abandon the poor creature. When you return for him tomorrow by noon, you can choose to have your 30 rupees and your horse back, or you can renew and have him stay another night. But for now, I will need 40 rupees from you."

Not seeing any other choice, Link agreed to spend nearly half of his funds. The man accepted the payment and stuck out his hand.

"Thanks lad," he said, waiting for Link's handshake. "I promise he will be in good care with me. And the deposit is only a safety measure. It's not like I don't trust you. What is his name?"

"Alistair," Link said, returning the man's handshake.

"Indeed," the man acknowledged. "Well, enjoy your stay in Clock Town. I will soon be closing my doors for the night."

"Thank you," Link said, exiting the hut.

Link proceeded to enter the town. Upon entering, he was impressed with the layout. The entire town appeared to be on wooden boardwalk, or at least what he could see. Most of the buildings were made of stone, some wood, and many seemed to have a square shape with a flat roof. Towards the middle was the tower he had seen, which Link could now see was a large clock tower. Now he remembered the stable master had called this place Clock Town.

There was still a little bit of daylight left, and people still seemed out and about. Not sure how to approach anyone, Link spent some time exploring the small town. When he finally worked up the confidence to talk to someone, he decided to try entering a building. The building he found was clearly a public building, with signs and banners all over it, so it was definitely not some one's house.

When he opened the wooden door, he entered a dimly lit corridor. He followed it down a set of stairs to a small lobby area. A man stood behind a long table, tending to a half dozen or so customers who sat on stools on the other side. Most of the men sitting had a beverage with them.

"Hey!" the man behind the bench said, "How old are you?"

When Link realized he was being addressed, he snapped out of his dazed observation and thought about the question. "Uhm… 16 I guess," not sure if this was a custom here.

"Well you can't be here. I won't serve to a minor," the man said, implying Link should leave.

"I don't understand… I'm from out of town so I'm not familiar with customs here," Link explained.

"And in your culture is it ok for you to just walk into a bar?" the man asked, annoyed.

"A bar?" Link wondered aloud. After thinking about it for a moment, he remembered hearing about a popular substance that was never shared with kids, so adults could go to a pub to be out of public and drink. "Oh!" he said. "I'm sorry I didn't know this was a bar."

"Did you not see the sign on your way in?" the bartender questioned.

"I can't read…" Link told him.

The bartender beckoned Link closer. "You really are from out of town. Come sit. I won't serve you anything, but I imagine you'll have a tough time out there if you can't tell a tavern apart from a regular building. "

Link sat down as the barkeep passed him a glass of water. "Thanks," he said, relaxing.

"Kafei!" the bartender called, "This kid is new to town. You can help him out right? Maybe when you're done?"

"Now is fine," Link heard a man say as he stood up to reveal himself as a tall man with long dark hair and a baggy shirt. "My fiancé manages the local inn. I can show you there. What was your name?"

"L-Link," he stuttered, standing up too.

"Well Link, I am Kafei. Whenever you are ready, I will show you too the Stockpot Inn."

"Thanks," Link said, thanking the bartender and Kafei before being led out the door.

The two of them walked for a few blocks. Link was not sure if he would remember his way back, but he figured he'd cross that bridge when it came to that.

"I hope the fee isn't too much. My fiancé and I are generous people, but the owner of the inn has told us we can no longer cut prices, or allowed anyone a free stay. Reputation you know? I suppose he's worried that if we let someone stay for cheaper, word will get out and everyone will want to bargain for that," Kafei explained.

"Actually," Link told him, "I'd rather pay for it. I wouldn't feel right staying without giving you something in return," he said, thinking of his stay at the ranch.

"I can respect that," Kafei said, leading Link to a somewhat larger building. Link followed and entered a building with yet another sign he could not read.

As soon as Link stepped it inside, he could smell cooking, and the room was very warm. There was a counter in front of him next to a staircase. Kafei poked his head through the doorway and said something quietly. A moment later, a skinny woman with dark red hair emerged.

"Greetings," she said to Link. "Welcome to the Stockpot Inn. My husband-to-be here tells me you are a traveler who is new to Clock Town. I am glad you could find your way here. My name is Anju and I am the general manager here. How many nights do you plan on staying?"

Her name rung in Link's ears, but he could not remember where he'd heard that name before. He'd heard so many titles since entering Hyrule that his head hurt as he tried to remember where he'd hear Anju's name.

"Uhm, I don't know for sure," Link said.

"Well that's alright," Anju replied. "I'll get you checked in for tonight and you can decide tomorrow whether you will stay longer. One night will cost 30 rupees, however it includes a breakfast every morning until 11, as well as in-and-out abilities overnight. In about an hour, there will be no on-duty staff at the front desk, but there is always someone here overnight. Tonight it is me. If there is anything at all you need at any point, do not hesitate to ask. My room is on the bottom floor. Does everything sound alright?"

"Yes," Link said, relieved at the simplicity of this process. He had been worried customs here would be too difficult for him. He reached into his wallet and grabbed a red rupee and 2 blue rupees. He could only remember the colour value from what Talon had told him his first day on the ranch.

Anju accepted the payment and turned around to grab a key for Link.

"Well it seems all our single rooms are booked. But I can give you a double room, no extra charge of course. Hope you don't mind the extra space. Looks like it's our last room too," Anju said, handing Link the key. "Your room is up the stairs and midway down the hall. The number is on your key. After service hours close, I will lock both entrances. However, your key will unlock the back door, so if you need to go out for any reason tonight, I only ask you lock the door after entering or exiting. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No," Link answered. "Thank you"

"All set, Link?" Kafie asked, coming out of the back room with some pastry treats. He offered one to Link, who accepted.

"Yes. Thank you for your help."

"Glad I could give a hand," Kafei replied. "I'll be going now. See you around." He said his goodbye to Anju and left.

Link climbed the stairs and found his room. Inside were 2 beds, a couple tables, a bookshelf, and a few chairs. He took his boots off and relaxed on the bed. His mind was still very awake.

He tried to nap for an hour, but he decided checking out the town would be a more useful way to spend his time. Link sat up and began to put his boots back on when he suddenly felt a very off outburst of emotion. He stood up and exited his room, realizing the outburst came from the lobby.

As Link approached the staircase, he could hear two voices near the front desk. He got halfway down the staircase so he could see what was going on. Neither of the people seemed to notice Link there.

Near the desk was Anju, and by the door was a long orange-haired boy with dark skin. Link estimated the man and himself were similar in age. The man seemed very defensive in his stance and his tone.

"I'm sorry sir, all our rooms are full. There's nothing I can do," Anju said, trying to stay calm.

"Please, you have to have something… I've been traveling for days and all the other inns locked their doors an hour ago. I can't take another night out in the cold sleeping on the ground."

"There is nothing I can do for you. I can't just put you in a room with a guest who has already checked in. Double-booking is against hospitality rules. I wish I could help you but I can't," Anju said, Link could hear the fear in her words. Anju's intentions were genuine. Link could tell she did want to help, but she was not comfortable putting her job at risk.

As the man stuttered and tried to find words to reason, his demeanor suddenly became much more clear to Link. He was not cheap, or a trickster. His energy was pure panic. The man was scared of having nowhere to call home, and he was looking for something along the way. The more Link delved into the man's conscious, Link could sense the man had only innocent intentions. It was because of this that Link felt comfortable doing what he did.

"My room has space," he said, stepping more clearly into view.

They were both surprised at his appearance.

"L-Link?" Anju scrambled. "I can't ask you to do that. Are you sure it's a safe thing to do?"

Link nodded. "I consend to it, so he should be allowed, right?"

"Well yes…" Anju said. "Well technically you've already paid for the room. So I don't need to charge him, but you can."

Link shook his head, not wanting money to complicate things. "No charge on my end."

The man still seemed very shocked. "Thank you sir. I could not have asked to meet a nicer person. If there is anything you would like me to do to make it up to you, please say so," he said once Anju and Link had both approved.

Link was not used to having someone indebted to him. For the time being he waved it off.

The two of them walked back to Link's room and Link motioned to the bed he had not previously taken. Link returned to his relaxed position on the bed, still not tired.

The man had calmed down now. He sat on the bed across from Link and loosened his dark tattered cloak.

"Thank you again. My name is Gandor. What was your name?"

"I'm Link," Link said, sitting up. "Where are you from, Gandor?"

"I'm from the desert. It's my first time in the outside world, and I've only been in Hyrule for a few days," Gandor explained.

Link shivered a bit when he heard the term 'Outside World' used in a familiar fashion. "I haven't met any desert folk before," Link said.

"That's because the culture there is a little uh… oppressive. I can't say any of my kind have been known to leave the desert. Where are you from Link? You appear to be a young Hylian," Gandor asked.

"Kokiri actually," Link corrected. "I'm from the forest. Similar to your people, I am also the first to have left my home land to come to Hyrule."

"Wow, what are the chances, right?" Gandor laughed. "So you probably have the same problems I do."

"Well," Link thought about it. "I can't read or write this dialect. Until yesterday I've had no concept of currency. I know nothing about customs here. And I don't know any of the people."

"I hear ya," Gandor agreed. "Our money system was less of a big deal in my country too. Most people made the same amount of money from our jobs, which was enforced by the government. Our runes and hieroglyphics are also very different from that of Hylian. So what caused you to leave?"

"It wasn't my choice…" Link started to explain. He then figured he could not give a full explanation to everyone he encountered, so he summed it up. "I was exploring inside a cave when my friend accidentally knocked me down a rather large cliff. And now I'm in Hyrule."

"Far out," Gandor said, acknowledging the fact that Link had no choice in coming here. "I left the desert on purpose. Oppressive government and strict roles of society. I'd heard stories of Hyrule, a land for people who wanted to be free. So I fled."

Link thought about it. "Sound like you were in a tough position. Guess we're here for opposite reasons, but with similar outcomes."

"Yeah," Gandor agreed. "I'm kind of glad I crossed paths with you. Maybe we'll wind up helping each other out in the long run."

"Perhaps," Link said. He was content with the decision he had made to let this man in. His fatigue had now kicked in from his day of traveling. He could tell Gandor felt the same.

Saving Gandor the trouble, Link bid him goodnight and turned the light off. For the first time in many nights, both of them felt somewhat at ease, and a little closer to settling into their new lives.


	8. Intervention

**Chapter 8**

**Intervention**

Link was very comfortable when he woke up. He felt like he'd been sleeping in for hours, but when he looked to the window, it was only just after dawn. Gandor was sleeping quietly on the other side of the room. Link could hear rainfall outside his window. For the first time since entering clock town, everything seemed silent and calm, rather than the usual busyness of people out and about.

Link relaxed in bed for several minutes before getting up to shower. The hallway was likewise quiet, and dimly lit. He went down the stairs and took a left to the shower room. After showering he proceeded to the kitchen around the corner. Anju was working over a stove quietly, and she didn't appear to have noticed Link enter.

"Morning," he mumbled as Anju jumped. "Sorry," he said.

"Didn't expect you to be up so early. I hope you weren't uncomfortable! Or was it that guest? Is everything alright?" Anju asked, scrambling.

"No," Link answered, "The room was very comfortable. I awoke early because I was well rested as a result of the room. And the man is harmless, he had no bad intentions. I was not aware it was so early."

"I see," Anju said, relaxing. "Well breakfast will not be ready for another hour, when most guests tend to wake up. And I did not mean to come off as discriminating. But it's not very often you see a Gerudo in a small town like this claiming to be a traveler. It's not often you see a Gerudo at all."

"Gerudo?" Link wondered.

"Desert folk," Anju explained, "There is a moderately oppressive rule out in the desert, and the King is very strict about his people leaving. Last I heard, only trade merchants working for the government could leave."

"Seriously?" Link's eyes widened. "So shouldn't people be asking him if he's a deserter?"

"I think he's trying to hide the fact that he's from the desert. Most Hylians in this town don't know as much about international politics as I do. That's probably why he came here."

"He openly told me he ran away from the desert. He told me it was because of the oppressive government," Link said.

"Well, are you not new to Hyrule as well? He could be taking advantage of you. Keep an eye on him lad, for your own safety," Anju warned.

Link thought about it. He had only sensed genuine intentions from Gandor. Link's senses had not failed him so far, and he was not ready to believe Gandor could be trying to rob Link somehow, or trick him.

"He seemed vulnerable," Link thought aloud.

"Yeah, I could be wrong about all of this. But it doesn't hurt to be careful," Anju provided.

The two of them chatted for a few more minutes before Link returned to his room. He was studying his map when Link heard Gandor awaken. He too seemed very well-rested. He sat up after a moment and greeted Link.

"I really needed that. I cannot thank you enough," Gandor said happily.

"Glad I could help," Link said. "Unfortunately, I only have this room booked one night, and I cannot guarantee I will stay another night, nor can I spare any funds. So I don't think I can help you after check-out really."

"You've done more than I could ask for," Gandor waved him off. "I am like you; I will be traveling once again too. Maybe I can do something in exchange for you one day," he offered again.

Link nodded and the two of them headed downstairs for breakfast. Anju had prepared a very filling dish Link had never seen before. A batter made from eggs and milled flour, cooked on a pan to form a flat bread in the shape of a disk, which was served with a sugary syrup like none he had ever tasted. The cuisine of the outside world continued to amaze Link.

As checkout drew near, Link and Gandor went back to their rooms and assembled their belongings before returning to the front counter with the key. They thanked Anju for the enjoyable stay before stepping outside once again. The rain had stopped, leaving the sky grey and the ground wet.

The two of them walked in silence to the centre of the town where the clock tower resided. They both looked up at the tower and thought for a moment. It was Link who broke the silence.

"Where will you go next?" he asked.

"I don't know," Gandor replied. "It's been my goal for so long just to get to this point. Now that I'm here, I thought the hard part was over. But I don't even know what to do next."

"I have had a goal too since I left the forest. I don't know whether it will achieve anything, I just think it's better to go somewhere at least. It's that stone structure in the distance. I've been able to see it for days, and I wonder what that huge building is."

"The city of stone?" Gandor thought aloud. "I have seen this too. Much nicer than the wooden houses in most towns I've passed through. Is that where you are headed next?"

"I suppose," Link said, "I haven't thought of anywhere else to go. Would you like to come with me?" Link asked without thinking.

Gandor thought about it while Link considered whether he should have offered or not. "I would like to," he finally replied. "Perhaps we can find something there that will make things more clear. And it will give me an opportunity to pay you back somehow. You have an idea of where to go?"

"Yes," Link said, deciding he was satisfied with the offer. "I do have a horse I am responsible for. Do you? It would be difficult for one of us to ride and one of us to walk."

"A horse?" Gandor's eyes widened. "No, I do not have a horse. I wouldn't want to slow you down. Is there any way I can acquire a horse?"

"I don't know any more than you do. My best bet is to go to my horse where he is being hosted and see if others are available." Link and Gandor walked to the East exit and out to the stables. When Link walked in, the stable master waved at him.

"You're looking good, lad," The man greeted Link. "Your steed is in great shape! And a great steed you have! Here, he is anxious to see you," he said, returning in a minute with Alistair. Right away Link could detect Alistair's relief to see Link. He was well-rested, but he had been upset to be left in an unfamiliar place. Link took the reins and Alistair returned to his energetic self.

"Thank you," Link said as the man returned his 30 rupees that had been deposited. "I have a companion who is looking to buy a horse. Do you know where he can find one to buy?"

"Aye," the keeper replied. "Most of these horses are being hosted, but a select few are my horses whom I take care of here. If I were to come across someone capable of taking care of one of them, I would be willing to sell for reasonable price. You I have no concerns about, you clearly take great care of your steed. But I would have to meet your friend."

"Of course, of course," Link said. "How much would you be selling for?"

"Well of the three horses I currently take care of, the lowest I would sell one of them would be for about 500 rupees. Pretty cheap, but I would only sell that low if I really felt my horse would benefit from a new rider. I would have to be pretty confident to sell that low."

"I see," Link said. "Unfortunately, we are not in a position to pay that price. But thank you for your service. Good day to you," Link said before leaving.

As Link stepped outside with Alistair, Gandor admired the creature. "Did it go well?" he asked. "Do we know where we can buy a horse?"

"Bad news," Link answered. "He was willing to sell a horse for 500 rupees, and that's low in the horse market. I don't know about you, but I don't have anywhere near that kind of money." When Gandor shook his head, Link continued. "My horse Alistair here will still require my maintenance. I will feed him and make sure he gets plenty of exercise. In case you were wondering, he cannot carry two passengers. Not many horses could carry two people of our weight at his age. Looks like our option would be to walk to the stone city."

"Are you sure you want me to slow you down that way? You clearly have an advantage and really gain nothing from me. Of course I would very much like to accompany you, but I am already in your debt."

Link thought about this for a moment. Was he really ready to give up this efficiency he had gained from Alistair, while still having the responsibility to care for the animal? Link thought about his options. Either way, Link would have Alistair. If he left Gandor for himself, he would be able to make it to the stone city by mid-afternoon. He would also be leaving Gandor in a position no better than he had already been in. If he were to ally with Gandor, he would have someone he could trust, which would play as a longer term investment. He would take probably more than a day to reach the stone city, and he would have to ride Alistair every now and again to allow him to stretch. After a minute of thinking it over, Link had made up his mind.

"We will walk to this town. I can tend to Alistair every hour or so, we will go for a run before returning to you. It's going to be a long day, so we should get going."

"Link," Gandor looked at him. "You're sure of this? I feel like it'd be wrong for me to slow you down."

Link nodded one last time and set off towards the city in the distance. Gandor promptly followed and kept up with Link.

The day passed quicker than Link had expected. The two men made small talk for the most part. Neither went into personal detail. Link was unsure how to approach the topic, and from what Anju had said to him, he wasn't sure he should share too much personal information either. It wasn't that Link didn't trust Gandor, in fact he was oddly comfortable with the situation. Link opted to play it safe, regardless of his gut feeling.

The two of them discussed what they had found since entering this outside world. They had both been to a single stop before meeting in Clock Town. Gandor described the town he had been in to be rather small, with a large windmill adjacent to the town.

They had been walking for about 2 hours when they encountered a couple visitors.

When the two dark figures first came into view, Link just thought it was another caravan. After a couple minutes, he could see there was no party following. The two silhouettes appeared to be men riding horses. They were wearing dark brown cloaks, and most of their faces were covered with a bandanna.

Link became more concerned as the two men drew closer. He had not had many misfortunes since entering Hyrule, so he knew it was bound to happen eventually. He could sense Gandor was nervous, but he was trying desperately to keep it to himself. Link wondered if the two of them were suspecting the same thing.

The horsemen slowed and paced in a circle around Link and Gandor. They had dark skin, and they kept their hair hidden under wide caps. It was Gandor who spoke first.

"You've got to be the most obviously dressed bandits I've ever seen," Gandor laughed. "Not only are your outfits screaming 'bad guy,' but you approached us in plain sight on black horses in the middle of a sunny day." Link was not sure if trying to belittle the bandits was a good tactic. He knew that neither he nor Gandor had dealt with robbers before, so they could not be sure how they would react to sass.

The two bandits drew their sabers in unison. The one on the left spoke first. It was a woman.

"That's a fine horse kid. He'll make us a lot of money. Take off your gear and drop it in a pile," she said, pointing to Link's sword and Gandor's rod.

"I cannot release this horse to you. I have a responsibility to provide him with proper treatment until he reaches his owner," Link said calmly.

"Oh he'll reach his owner," the other bandit chuckled, also a woman. When Link remained stubborn, she continued "Then we'll just kill you now and take your belongings. What's it gunna be kid?"

Link knew he could neither afford to lose Alistair, nor his life. His options weren't looking good.

He looked over to Gandor and the two of them nodded to each other. Suddenly, it all clicked in. The next few seconds were over quickly for Link.

Gandor and Link rotated, their backs to each other. Link first drew his slingshot and fired three quick shots, two at the horse's hooves, and one at the horse's belly. As Link rolled to the front of the horse, Gandor thrust his staff to the other horse's belly before turning around and whacking down the saber of the bandit Link was confronting.

Link came out of his roll and quickly drew his sword. He was at his feet just in time to catch the bandit whom Gandor promptly knocked off his horse, only to be met with Link's sword to his throat.

The bandit who was still mounted backed up. The horse belonging to the bandit between Link and Gandor remained still despite having just been struck. Link kept his eyes on his captive, and Gandor turned to the remaining thief.

"Tell me why we shouldn't just cut her head off and make you wish you'd never fucked with us," Gandor threatened, sounding serious.

"Release my companion," the bandit replied.

"Then leave us," Link said.

"You have my word," the bandit said.

"Why should we trust you?" Gandor asked.

Link rolled his eyes. "We could do this all day." He took the blade away from the captured bandit's throat and knocked her unconscious with the hilt of his sword. "Go," he said dragging the limp body to the mounted bandit. "You can't rob us without the help of your partner, and if you try to come back we won't hesitate to kill you." He placed the body over the horse under the bandit's grip and sent them on their way.

Neither Link nor Gandor moved for a few minutes after the bandits left. Link took Alistair's reigns and broke the silence. "Guess we don't have to walk anymore," he said, gesturing to the abandoned black horse.

Gandor broke his gaze with the horizon after a moment and silently mounted the foreign horse. The two of them walked their horses for a few minutes, taking in what had just happened.

Link had a feeling those attackers were more than just common bandits, and he got the impression Gandor knew what was really going on. It was clear that neither Gandor nor the bandits wanted Link to figure it out; otherwise they would have openly approach Gandor. He decided once again to leave it alone for the time being.

"How is the horse?" Link asked. "Is he having a tough time adjusting to a new master?"

"She," Gandor corrected, "is dealing with this quite well. If I want her to trust me I must name her though. Shows that I am willing to take care of her, as she will do the same for me in return."

Link was surprised to learn Gandor was this sensitive to animals. "Do you have any idea what to name her?"

"Midna," he replied. "Named after the heroine who slayed the leader of my people hundreds of years ago. The 'Princess of Twilight' she was called."

Link thought it was odd that Gandor was praising the one who had defeated a member of his own race. He again chose not to question it.

"Midna," Link repeated.

With that, the four of them quickened into a trot, and within minutes they were at a gallop, headed towards the great stone city they had been after for so long.


	9. The Capital

**Chapter 9**

**The Capital**

It was mid-afternoon by the time the city of stone came into full view. Having spent the last solid hour riding hard, Link and Gandor stopped for a break with only a couple kilometers to go.

They found a shady pond and dismounted their steeds. Link's legs were very sore as he found somewhere to sit down. Gandor did the same and tossed Link their shared canteen. It was a couple minutes before either of them spoke.

"Kind of a strange day," Link observed.

"Today can't be that crazy compared to some of the last couple days,"Gandor joked.

"Never thought we'd wind up coming out more fortunate after encountering bandits."

"That was intense," Gandor agreed. "What was that back there? You were pretty quick on your feet."

"Wouldn't have worked if you hadn't known what I was thinking. How did you know I was going to attack that way?" Link asked.

"Your body language," Gandor shrugged. "You were giving off some kinda weird energy though… It's like you wanted me to know."

Link thought about it. "I guess in the end I did want you to read my mind," Link chuckled. "What was up with those raiders though? I get the impression they weren't common bandits," he asked more seriously.

Gandor was first silent. Then, "Really? I hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary."

Link decided it was time to put it out there. "I know those two women weren't Hylian, Gandor. They were Gerudo. Which is strange, because Gerudo are not allowed to leave the desert under regular circumstances. So what are the chances that two parties involving Gerudo would meet?"

"You're saying they were looking for me?" Gandor laughed. "Don't worry Link, I'm just one guy out of a huge population of desert people. Sure, if I had been caught leaving, I would have been killed, but I'm not important enough for them to come looking for me."

When Link appeared to not believe him, Gandor continued. "Well what about you? Obviously there's something you're not telling me, cause you have some sorta ability. There's something you do when you're with your horse. It's like you act a funny way, and you did the same kind of thing when those bandits cornered us."

"That… Even I don't know how to explain that. I didn't mention it because I didn't want to come off as a freak."

"Don't worry, I already knew you were a freak," Gandor laughed. "Seriously Link, I wouldn't have accompanied you if I would be putting you in danger. My leaving the desert is a little complicated, but I promise I'm not some psychopath escapee."

Link laughed and sat back. Over the next 10 minutes, he brought Gandor up to speed on what he had learned about his abilities. He told him about illuminating the cave while his body was very weak. He told him about when he healed that bird in the forest. He described his odd sense of creatures around him, and how it had become second nature after just a couple days. Link explained his heightened skill and fitness, like his sudden ability to use a slingshot with precision, and react quicker in combat.

Gandor appeared surprised. "And when did this all start happening?" he asked.

"After a couple odd dreams, I guess," Link replied.

The two of them stood and saddled up. Energy renewed, they set forth on their final leg of that trip.

A 10 metre wide stream coursed under the wooden walkway which Link and Gandor walked their horses along. At the end of the bridge was a guard, this one looking much more formal than the ones outside Clock Town.

Link feared he would have to billet his horse once again, and he worried it would be more expensive in such a large city. The soldier did not stop them when they approached the entrance. Link figured he would have to take it upon himself to confront the guard.

"Excuse me, sir," Link greeted him, Gandor standing next to Link with their horses behind them. "My companion and I are unfamiliar with this town, but we've previously not been allowed to bring horses inside town walls. Is that the case here?"

The soldier seemed amused. "New to town? You boys are in for a fun weekend," he chuckled to himself. When Link raised an eyebrow, the guard continued. "No lad, you can bring your steeds inside. The rule is you cannot ride them under normal circumstances."

"And there is somewhere inside that we can billet our horses?" Gandor asked.

"You guys really are new to town," the soldier said, surprised. "Nah, don't worry about legal restrictions about where to leave your horse. Take care of your horse however you choose. As long as your animals behave we have no problem with where you park."

"You seem surprised that we've never been here," Link observed.

"It's not very often I meet one such as yourselves. You'll find a wealthy class of people lives here," the guard explained. "I guess you'll find the capital to be rather different from the small towns in the Kingdom. Regardless, welcome to Hyrule Castle Town lads."

With that, Link and Gandor proceeded into the city. The ground was paved with elaborate designs of cobblestone. The buildings all stood tall, most of them made of stone. The people they encountered would give them the odd curious look. Link and Gandor clearly stood out.

The two of them spent around an hour exploring the city. In the middle of the town was a large fountain. Beyond the fountain was the great stone structure Link had seen since he set out. It was a large castle, which took up the entire north section of the town. There was a set of heavy gates blocking the entrance, with a crest engraved in the above concrete. The crest included a set of three triangles, two right next to each other with the third stacked on top. Below the triangle was what appeared to be a reef of some sort.

After wondering 2 of the main roads and a few back alleys, Link and Gandor found what appeared to be a tavern similar to the one Link had gone to in Clock Town. It was at the end of a narrow path just off the main road. Link and Gandor tied their horses' reigns to a peg in an open corner. The path seemed to lead to a much quieter area of town.

They walked in to a brightly lit room. Their assumption had been correct; this was in fact a tavern. A group of informally dressed soldiers sat around a table, chatting quietly. In the corner was a nearly empty bar. A large woman with braided red hair and dark skin stood behind the bar, tending to the few customers. She waved at the two of them as Link and Gandor entered.

"You boys look like you've had a long day," the woman said as Link and Gandor sat down.

"We're um… we're not of age or anything. We're kind of just new to town," Link explained.

The bartender nodded. "Of course, sit down and relax a minute." She poured them both a class of water. "Name's Telma. Where you kids from?"

When Gandor did not speak, Link answered. "I'm from the forest. Just came to Hyrule less than a week ago."

"An outsider?" Telma said, surprised. "Don't come across someone like you very often. And you, lad?"

"The desert," Gandor replied simply.

"Wow," Telma raised an eyebrow. "And how did you two come to meet?"

"Pure chance pretty much," Link said.

"Far out," Telma observed. "What are the chances of that? You boys been on the road long?"

"We met yesterday in Clock Town," Link explained. "We set out this morning by horse."

Gandor looked over at Link with a concerned expression. Link could feel Gandor was skeptical, but Link felt confident they were safe discussing this at that point in time.

"What brought you to the city? Come to meet the King?" Telma winked. "Or perhaps to see the Princess Zelda," she giggled.

"I do not know anything of either of those people. We actually have no idea what to do next. We've been taking one goal at a time, our last one was to make it this far," Link said.

"Young guys like you outta have a lot of working opportunity in a city like this," Telma pointed out. "You guys holding up financially?"

"We haven't even thought of much," Gandor replied. "We have some savings left over to keep us afloat the next few days, but no long-term plans. We can't even read or write this language."

"That does kind of narrow things down…" Telma said thoughtfully. "But hey! You guys are young and fit! The Hyrulian military would be great for you! Wonderful benefits. The pay is higher than it's ever been. They will teach you how to read and write. They even feed you if you're on duty."

"The military?" Link looked over to Gandor. Neither of them had considered becoming a soldier. Link had come from somewhere that war was not even a concept. What use would his people have had for an army?

"And what are international politics like in this land?" Gandor asked. "I don't want to join just to be shipped to the desert. That would be awkward."

"The kingdom is in peace right now," Telma explained. "That trade conflict with the desert colonies ended almost a decade ago. The Princess is still in negotiations with the Gerudo King to smooth out some of the rough patches, but they go well, from what I've heard. The people of the river are loyal as ever. The people of the mountain engage little with our Kingdom, but they have agreed to open trade."

"So why would the military be paying better if the world is settling down?" Link asked.

"Mistrust," Gandor said. "It's the same with the power hungry desert people. They would build in army in days if given the excuse."

"Nay," Telma disagreed, "Going by the news we in the capital have received, there is no hostility. The business of the military is increasing because so is international trade. The people of the mountains, rivers, and plains have all been united under the Kingdom of Hyrule. If unification continues, the government wishes to adopt a policy provision. I'm really not the right one to ask, but that's the news that's been going around lately. Doesn't sound too bad to me. If it keeps our people safe and our economy sustainable, I don't see any back drops."

"What do you think?" Link asked Gandor.

"I don't know…"

"Think about it," Link said. "We're going to have to get work eventually. Neither of us are literate, neither of us have any useable skills, and neither of us have enough money to last another week. This has got to be the safest solution I can think of."

"Well, I guess… I'm just worried I'll wind up back in the desert," Gandor considered.

"You get paid based on the amount of work you do," Telma added, "but you can still refuse postings. You'll just miss out on some financial bonuses."

Gandor nodded. "Let's give it a shot."

Telma poured a couple drinks and put them in front of Link and Gandor. "This one's on me. Normally wouldn't share this with kids, but it's not too strong. You guys could use a break. Relax tonight. You've earned it."

Link and Gandor accepted the drinks gratefully.

"To your new lives in Hyrule," Telma said, raising her own glass.

The two boys raised their glasses and took a swig.


End file.
